Medical Services
'-Midwest Special Needs Trust (link to application)' ' '''Link to special grant application with maximum award of $1000. May be requested for medical/dental care and equipment, rehab training services, personal goods & services, educational assistance, and transportation. Must provide proof of income and disability. 'http://www.midwestspecialneedstrust.org/charProgGrants/pdf/charitableTrustApplication.pdf' '''Urgent Care Centers' '--Lemay Ferry Urgent Care' : 5535 Delmar Blvd., St. Louis, MO 63112 : 314-361-2273 : Weekdays: 8am-7pm; Weekends: 8am-5pm '--Fast Track Medical (before 5pm only)' : 233 Clarkson Road, Ellisville, MO 63011 : 314-932-5690 '--St. Luke's Urgent Care in Creve Coeur' : 11550 Olive Blvd, Creve Coeur, MO 63141 : 314-542-7690 : 8am-8pm: 7 days per week '--St. Luke's Urgent Care in Kirkwood' : 455 South Kirkwood road, Kirkwood, MO 63122 : 314-965-6871 : 8am-8pm: 7 days per week -'''-St. Luke's Urgent Care in Weldon Springs''' : 1051 Wolfrum Crossing, Weldon Springs, MO 63304 : 636-300-0370 : 8am-8pm: 7 days per week '--St. Luke's Urgent Care in WingHaven' : 5551 WingHaven Blvd, O'Fallon, MO 63368 : 636-695-2500 : 8am-8pm: 7 days per week '--St. Luke's Urgent Care on Clarkson Road' : 5701 Chippewa St., St. Louis, MO 63109 : 636-256-8644 : 8am-8pm: 7 days per week '--St. Luke's Urgent Care in Fenton' : 508 Old Smizer Road, Fenton, MO 63026 : 636-343-5223 : 8am-8pm: 7 days per week '--Arnold Urgent Care Center' : 3619 Richardson Square Drive, Arnold, MO 63010 : 636-717-6700 : 8am-8pm: 7 days per week '--Big Bend Urgent Care Center' : 10296 Big Bend, Crestwood, MO 63122 : 314-543-5970 : 8am-8pm: 7 days per week '--Fenton Urgent Care Center' : 714 Gravois Road, Fenton, MO 63026 : 636-326-6100 : 8am-8pm: 7 days per week '--North City Urgent Care' : 6113 Ridge Avenue, St. Louis, MO 63133 : 314-932-1213 : Weekdays: 10am-6pm; Weekends: 12pm-6pm '--Downtown Urgent Care' : 916 Olive Street, St. Louis, MO 63101 : 314-436-9300 or 314-241-3382 : Mon-Fri: 7am-7pm; Sat-Sun: 9am-5pm '--Urgent Care Services at Soulard/Benton Park' : 2220 Lemp, St. Louis, MO 63104 : Mon-Fri: 8am-7pm; Sat: 9am-5pm; Sun: 1pm-5pm Health Centers --Betty Jean Kerr People's Health Centers : 5701 Delmar Blvd, St. Louis, MO 63112 : 314-367-7848 --Grace Hill Health Centers : For appointments: 314-814-8700 : Mon/Tue/Thur/Fri: 8:30am-5:30pm; Wed: 8:30am-7pm : -Grace Hill South HC :: 3930 S. Broadway, St. Louis, MO 63118 : -Grace Hill Murphy-O'Fallon HC :: 1717 Biddle St., St. Louis, MO 63106 : -Grace Hill @ BJC Behavioral Health :: 1430 Olive St. Suite 500, St. Louis, MO 63103 --Myrtle Hiliard Davis Comprehensive Health Centers : **Now accepting patients in their psychiatry clinic (as of May 23, 2014). Accepts Medicaid or clients with no insurance coverage on a sliding scale** : -5471 Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr. Blvd, St. Louis, MO 63112 :: 314-367-5820 :: Primary Care Mon-Fri: 8am-5pm; Urgent Care Mon-Fri: 10am-7pm; Sat: 9am-5pm; Sun: 1pm-5pm : -Homer G. Phillips: 2425 North Whittier, St. Louis, MO 63113 :: 314-371-3100 :: Mon-Fri: 8am-5pm : -Florence Hill: 5541 Riverview Blvd, St. Louis, MO 63120 :: 314-389-4566 :: Mon-Fri: 8am-5pm --Planned Parenthood : -4251 Forest Park Avenue, St. Louis, MO 63108 :: 314-531-7526 :: Mon: 9am-7:30pm; Tue: 9am-8pm; Wed: 12pm-8pm; Thur: 9am-5pm; Fri: 8am-4pm; Sat: 9am-2pm : -3401 South Grand, St. Louis, MO 63118 :: 314-865-1850 :: Mon: 10am-7:30pm; Tue: 9am-5pm; Wed: 12pm-8pm; Thur: 9am-5pm; Fri: 8am-4pm; Sat: 9am-2pm : -2796-98 North Highway 67, Florissant, MO 63033 :: 314-921-4445 :: Mon: 10am-8pm; Tue: 9am-5pm; Wed: 12pm-7:30pm; Thur: 9am-5pm; Fri: 8am-4pm; Sat: 9am-2pm --The Spot (provides comprehensive medical services, prevention and counseling to those between the ages of 13-24) : -4169 Laclede Ave, St. Louis, MO 63108 : -314-535-0413